Too Late
by ncisduckie
Summary: Jeanne regretted being so cruel to Tony the last time she saw him. The last thing she expected was to fall back in love with him. What hurt the most though, he had already fallen hard for someone else. TXJ and eventual TXZ
1. Chapter 1

**Too Late**

**A/N: I decided to do this one because it was the only one name dropped. I could have done the one with dying one, but this one I can have more fun with and expand on. I'm afraid this is only a trial chapter. I'll explain in the next note at the end of the chapter.**

**. . .**

During my life time, there have been two things I am ashamed of. The first was believing my father was all-knowing and perfect. The second, is the worst of the two, is framing Anthony DiNozzo for the murder of my father. I never forgave myself for that, and I don't think Tony has either. I know I have to apologize, but I haven't had the time. I've been jam-packed with work and sending my apologies over e-mail just isn't personal enough. This week though, I have a week off and I know what I must do, I have to apologize and say goodbye…to my one true love.

. . .

I had twelve hours to think about my apology. It was a twelve very stressful hours, but I figures that I would hope to see him on the streets, but if all else fails, I would go to his apartment and hope he was still living alone.

After I was situated in my hotel, I take a deep breath and hope that I see him today so I can enjoy my last stay in D.C. I wander the familiar streets for what seems like hours. Finally, I spot bright yellow caution tape surrounding a very large crime scene. When I spot the NCIS van sitting outside the tape, I merge into the mob surrounding the tape.

"NCIS federal agent coming through," I hear a voice say. When I look up, I see it's Tony. He was the only one to duck under the tape. I can feel my pulse race because he looks just like he did four years ago…maybe even hotter.

"Tony! Wait up!" I hear a female voice call. My heart when I see a beautiful foreign-looking woman come up to the tape. I really hoped he would end up still being single, for he mentioned his in-ability to long-termed relationships when we were together.

When the woman also ducks under the tap, I realize she's only a coworker. As I take a closer look, I can recognize her form the last time I was in D.C. I continue to watch how they interact and they seem to act like a normal pair of coworkers, so I breathe out a sigh of relief. If he had been dating someone, my confession might have been very awkward. At least that's what I keep on telling myself.

I realize there was no way to get him alone tonight and turn away from the crowd. Cases must take a while, so I know I would have to use my alternative plan. I would have to go to his apartment and pray he didn't bring a woman home. As I started to walk there, I stop in my tracks. I had just realized I had just fallen back in love with Tony DiNozzo. And I had to leave later this week.

. . .

**A/N: It is very hard do this. I don't know is I want to continue this in Jeanne's POV. I guess I should because I seem to do better with character POV instead of the general one. I really don't know about this. Review! Tell me what to do! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Late**

**A/N: Don't ask me why, but this chapter is a very big odd ball. It's a reference to Tiva, so if you don't like, don't read. Even though I warned that there would be eventual Tiva, it came sooner than later.**

**. . .**

After I left the crime scene, I ate and walked back to my hotel. As I sat alone in my room, I thought about what I would say. I didn't want to sound stupid and I especially didn't want to show Tony that I had fallen hard for him…again. After a long time thinking, I finally left for Tony's apartment. I arrive at the still familiar building around eight PM; for I hoped that he would be home by at least midnight. But I was wrong, by a longshot. The last time I check my watch, it was one AM in the morning and after that, I passed out with my head resting against his door.

I was awoken some time later from a gentle shaking and an equally gentle voice saying, "Jeanne. Jeanne!"

I jump from my resting spot and open my eyes to see a very concerned and tired Anthony DiNozzo. I rack my brain for why I was at my ex's house when I finally realize. "I need to talk to you," I say softly. Tony takes a look at my drowsy face and holds out his hand.

. . .

"I can explain," I say when I'm inside his apartment.

When I say this, Tony holds up one finger and takes out his phone. He dials a number and says the words "Rain Check" before he hangs up. "You can explain," he says finally.

"I wanted to say sorry," I say quietly with my eyes down.

"For what, exactly?" He asks, staring me down with his intriguing green eyes.

"For everything, I was a jerk when you told me the truth. I told you 'I wished I never met you,' but that was a lie. I was just so confused, I was in love with a man that didn't exist. I was acting irrationally when I accused you of the murder of my father," I paused for a quick breath, "That's what I have to say. That's my explanation."

Tony is silent as he takes in what I just told him. "I forgive you," he says finally.

"Really?" I ask doubtfully. "I thought you would hold it against me. I would if I were you."

Tony sighed, "If you had asked me three years ago, I would have. In a second. You hurt me so bad, my coworkers tried to cheer me up for the longest time. But two years ago, something happened. My close friend… she almost died trying to protect herself from the things I had accidentally done to her.

"She was going to hold a grudge, because she was definitely that kind of woman. Then, we saved her. She was broken and was intent on forgetting the past. She told... another friend that the past was the past. She then forgave me that same day. Which is why I forgive you, because the past is the past."

I take in the whole story and how much he cared for the woman. It was a very heart-warming story. "That's very enlightening. She must have been quite a woman." I hesitate me for a moment, "Did you love her?" I ask, hoping he denied, even though he probably did.

"She _still is_ quite a woman. And if you'll excuse me, I have to be at work at 0700 tomorrow morning." Tony said, not looking me in the eye. He did, though, walk toward the door to open it.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up," I start to walk out the door when I turn around, "I'm going to be here for a week, so if maybe you want to talk. Maybe catch up a little bit?" I ask hopefully.

"Maybe."

As I walk out the door, I know that I said something that upset him. And as I lie in my hotel bed, I dream of me wrapped in Tony's arms. At that moment, I realize I really _had_ fallen for him, and there was no going back.

. . .

**A/N: How is it? Please review! I refuse to post again until I get at least 5 more reviews! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Too Late Ch.3**

**. . .**

The night after my much anticipated apology, all I want to do is sleep. But I refuse to give into my urges for I know if I don't get out of bed now, I won't move all day. As I swing my legs out of the fluffy white hotel bed, I rub at my eyes. I cannot believe it's happened again, it's just not natural. Fall for the same person twice? That's insane! I try to ponder what I'll manage to achieve in the day, but every scenario I come up with involves Tony. I can't wrap my head around why, but I know I'll see him today. I just know. His maybe will turn affirmative. My new-found redundancy of love is all that is in my mind, even though I try to push it out. I switch my sweats and tee–shirt for a more city practical jeans and blouse. As I walk down to the lobby, I ignore the growling of my stomach and promise myself a bagel.

As my feet hit the concrete of the sidewalk, they take over with the familiarity of it all. I allow my mind to wander as I watch the blurred colors of the city. I know exactly where I am, but I don't know where I'm going. The vibrant colors leave me in awe and I revel in the city I used to love so much. I couple blocks later and I am literally bumped back into reality. Actually, it's more I walk straight into reality.

When I recuperate, I realize reality is two people. The two people I least expected to run into as I wandered the city mindlessly. Anthony DiNozzo and his beautiful partner stand in front of me and I angle my face level to the ground. "I'm sorry," I murmur quietly. I have already embarrassed myself, and I didn't want to further it by saying something extremely stupid. It is seriously as if I am in high school all over again, I'm in love with the guy I cannot have. The only difference is how I've _already_ dated him. "I'll be going now," I say awkwardly before turning away and starting to walk again.

"Jeanne, wait," I hear Tony call after me. I stop and turn curiously. The first thing that catches my vision is how his partner smile with satisfaction. My gaze turns to Tony. "W-Well, Z-Ziva and I," He gestures to the woman, "This is Ziva, by the way." She smiles and gives me a small wave. Tony continues. "Ziva and I will be done w-with our work soon, and we—no, I wanted to know…" He trails off, looking over to Ziva for support.

She rolls her brown eyes and shakes her head at his timid-ness. "He wants to know if you would accompany him to lunch when we are finished." She elbows his ribs and her smile broadens. "He's just too turkey to ask himself."

"Chicken," I automatically correct, smiling in spite of myself.

She looks at me, confused. "Aren't turkey the birds that run away from everything?"

"Well actually, I think they just—" One look at her annoyed face, and I stop. She's an intimidating person. If I had to spend the day with her, I think I would go insane.

With the conversation still on turkey, I remember the lunch offer. "And about lunch, Tony, I would love to do lunch." My stomach jumps with glee as I agree. I turn to Ziva. "Will you be joining us?" I actually hope she will. She intrigues me—and maybe I'll figure out why Tony likes her so much.

Ziva looks at Tony in time to catch his look pleading her to come with us and she laughs. Her adverts her attention to me, still bearing a smile. "No, I think you two should catch up in private. You guys don't need a third wheel."

Tony snorts and she turns back to him, arching her brow. "Did I get that one wrong?" He shakes his head and she winks at him. "I didn't think so."

She turns back in the direction they must have been heading. "Tony will meet you in thirty minutes." Without another word, she walks off, leaving Tony with me. He looks back at her, gives me a small wave and takes off.

I watch the receding duo and my false smile disappears from my face. This woman, Ziva, he speaks so greatly of her. I sigh, knowing I will never compare to her natural beauty. I watch them until they disappear into the distance.

. . .

On my free days, I never understood the concept of walking around the city shops. Yes, the window displays are breathtaking, but I never like to spend my time moping. Seeing the items I wish I could buy, but can't always depresses me. Today is no different.

Looking into different shops with glittering windows, after ten minutes I stop at a small bridal shop. The front display showcases a snow white ball gown with a thick lace ribbon taking in the waist. The tulle practically shimmers and my jaw drops. I stare with my mouth gaping in front of the display.

Staring, I feel a slight pain in my heart. When Anthony DiNozzo was Tony DiNardo, I thought he was the _one. _I thought I was his only one as well. And now, I'll have to fight for even a friendship considering his love is constantly with him.

An irritating brings me out of my thoughts and I realize it's my phone. Caller ID identifies it as Tony, my heart races. "H-Hello?"

"Jeanne, I forgot to tell you where to meet me. Is 'A Piece of America' okay?" He asks, sounding distracted. I can hear Ziva thanking another man for his time in the background.

I nod in agreement, only to realize he can't see my facial movement. "Sounds great," I say, my voice squeaking slightly.

"I'll see you in five then," He hands up and a sense of dread falls over me. How much time had passed as I stared at the gown? I look at my watch. Twenty five minutes. "Damn," I mutter to myself, heading west and booking it to the small restaurant.

. . .

**A/N: Thought I forgot about this story, huh? Well, I did! Ha ha! I know where I want to go with this and hope to be done with this in about three chapters—with NO spoilers! Please review! If anyone's still reading this, that is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Too Late Ch.4**

By the time I reached the hole-in-the-wall, I am out of breath. I curse myself for the stupidity of wasting twenty-five freaking minutes looking at a wedding dress of all things. I'm not even in a relationship, but I am obviously still enthralled by the fact of one. Even though I still find myself pulled to Tony, I'm not his. I never will be. 

I instantly spot Tony's brown head from across the dimly lit restaurant. The decor around me has it's own cheesy faux-Italian glow and I cringe. It's things like this that remind me to how somethings here are just not meant to be. If it were up to me, this place would have been shut down for the mere cause of bad decor. The food was amazing. The atmosphere? Not so much.

"Jeanne," he greets, standing from his plastic lined chair. I smile in spite of myself. _He's not yours,_ is the mantra floating through my head. It's intimidating, but it works.

I match his warm smile with a fake one of my own and walk to the table. "Tony," I say, "Glad I wasn't the first one here." I mentally hit myself for the lack of something better to say. It's true I despise having to sit alone, but it's a stupid comment nonetheless.

As if he totally ignored what I said, he pulls out a chair for me and motions for me to sit. Seated, he pushes the chair closer to the table adorned in a red and white checked tablecloth. I take note of the candles and the slight heat radiating from them as I try to avoid his green eyes. Damn his green eyes. They are hypnotizing, I tell you.

I open my mouth, about to thank him for inviting me, but I'm cut off.

"I need your help, Jeanne." His voice is urgent and his eyes pleading.

I look at him, taken aback. "You need _my_ help?" I ask nervously. Without my noticing, I began to pick at my fingernails. This is an uncanny turn of events. I swear I was just about to ask myself to give up on this man. To give myself strength. And now he needs my help. I'm just about one of the weakest people out in the world. For Pete's sake! I ran away from the man I loved for the mere fact of his work. but that was understandable to other. He lied to me. But in all reality, I was okay with it. Push comes to shove. I would have it no other way. 

Tony nods, his eyes sparkling. "Please tell me you'll help!"

All my willpower to say now disappears at that exact waking moment. "Just tell me what's wrong. I'll help you however you need."

My words surprise myself. They don't sound like the women who cried herself to sleep for a year either over this same man or the feeling of solitude she felt. All alone. And now, there's someone. I feel needed and it's as if a new person took over my body. I am no longer weak, but strong. It was just those four words. _I need your help._

And my whole world changed.

Tony clears his throat, oblivious to my revolutionary thoughts. "I need your help with Ziva. To get her. To tell her I love her."

And in a moment's notice, my new world came tumbling to the sticky restaurant floor.

But I caught it.

I'm not in love with Tony. He's not in love with me.

And that's okay. 

"Yes, I'll help," I reply, my voice strong.

**A/N: Big thanks to ****cajunghost**** for reminding me about my story! *insert smiley face* A nice short, but pivotal part of the story! I know exactly where this is going! And if you think you know too... PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Too Late Ch.5**

The moment my words came out, I could not believe my ears. I had just given up on the love of my life. Again. I was exhilarated because this time, I wasn't upset in the slightest.

Tony's face brightens immediately and he lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, thank you _so_ much." He stands up from his seat and reaches over the table to envelop me in his arms. The warmth of his body causes me to smile.

I wrap my own arms around my ex, tightening the hug. "It's nothing. I'm glad to help." My words are utterly sincere for just about the first time in my life.

"Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice asks. Tony and I break apart to meet the eyes of Miss Ziva David herself. Her eyes shine, trying to avert her eyes from the scene between Tony and I.

I gasp, realizing the situation at hand. "Oh, gosh. No. Not at all." I take a glance at Tony's bewildered face. Unbelieving face. "This is not at all what it looks like."

The woman smiles. "Oh, I don't mind at all. It's good to see you two have made out." She dropped a wallet onto the vinyl table top. I thought Tony might need it." She turns, and I swear to myself I spot a tear fall from her figure as she quickly strides away from us.

"Damn," Tony mutters.

My thoughts exactly. Was there a possibility we messed this up for him? No, not we- I. I royally messed up his love life.

. . .

I walk slowly back to my hotel. Everything about this trip had diverted from the original plan. Never would I have thought I would agreed to help the past love of my life to find his own love. And in a matter of minutes, I ruined his chances. With a single hug.

"Can you be more stupid?" I mutter to myself. Apparently not. I am going to have to work miracles to get this to work. And maybe some jewelry shopping with Tony to make it up to Ziva.

I stop in front of a small vintage boutique selling a variety of clothes and glittery baubles. Knowing I can't do anymore damage than I already have with my life, I step inside.

Awestruck, I let out a small gasp. Racks upon racks of beautiful clothes attack my vision and trays are stacked high with shining beauty. A woman could certainly lose herself here. At this point I have every intention of doing just this.

"He was hugging her, Sara. I thought he was over her," I hear from across the store. I freeze. That's the umpteenth time I've heard that voice. Ziva. Peeking over a clothing rack I find my suspicion is true. Not only is it the girl of Tony's dreams-but she's practically balling. Angry rivers stream down her face and I shudder. I caused this.

The old saleslady nods sympathetically from behind the register. "All men are the same, sweetie. The only thing you can do is move on. And participate in what I like to call Retail Therapy." Sara's intentions are sweet, but if I learned _one_ thing after I left Tony, is all the money in the world will not allow the pain to be numbed.

Ziva's body shudders. "You know, I would. But I only want _one _thing here." Her eyes glance to an item behind the counter. But there are so many, I have no idea which one it could be. But I know I can solve this. Retail Therapy, my ass. Nothing's better than a present from you loved one.

Sara frowns. "You should get going back to work then, honey. Be back later. We'll have that tea you like."

The foreigner nods and turns toward me. _Crap_. I duck behind a display and pretend to try on a pair of sunglasses and a bright pink fedora. Bless my lucky stars, she doesn't notice me as she runs out of the shop. 

I never expected Ziva to frequent a place like this, but I was lucky I found it just in time. I now know how to fix the sprouting relationship.

**A/N: I finished this extra quick, JUST to have an update before the new year. For the east coasters, I late. But I am a west coaster. *insert smiley face* Thank you to Angel-Moon17 for reviewing...This morning! I needed to update SOMETHING tonight and she helped me decide. Thanks! *more smilies!***


End file.
